


Молния

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Ритуал после Дер Классикера.* Ритуал - мистическая традиция, когда игрок или тренер проигравшей команды отправляется на ночь к победителю.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ритуал





	Молния

Роберт бесился. Причин для бешенства было так много, что они даже не могли оформиться в слова, а просто висели в голове чёрной бесформенной тучей, и даже мысль о победе в Классикере не могла их развеять. В этот момент больше всего бесило, что для отправления Ритуала выбрали именно его — как лучшего бомбардира. Роберт с резким скрипом отвинтил бутылку бренди и наполнил стакан, собираясь напиться до чёртиков, выставить вон того, кто появится сегодня в его номере, и проспать оставшуюся часть Ритуальной ночи. Он отпил половину залпом и выдохнул. Жар разлился по горлу, устремился в желудок, но расслабиться Роберт так и не смог. На задворках сознания замаячили воспоминания о поздравлениях от соперника после матча, небрежном прикосновении и сжатых тонких губах — и в ментальной туче начал перекатываться гром. Кроме того, зудящие где-то в подреберье дурные предчувствия давали знать, что близок тот момент, когда вдобавок к грому полоснёт молния.

И она полоснула. Случилось это в ту секунду, когда в назначенный час в дверь заколотили с таким остервенением, что Роберт, опрокидывающий в себя второй стакан, поперхнулся и сдавленно выматерился, откашливаясь. Стук не прекращался ни на мгновение, это бесило ещё больше, и Роберт, размазав обжигающую жидкость по губам и подбородку, громко выкрикнул:

— Блядь! — и, сжав кулаки, рванул к двери, думая, что вышибет сейчас мозги тому, кто за ней окажется, и Ритуал будет совершён по всем древним правилам.

Бормоча проклятия, он повозился с замком, распахнул дверь, одновременно открыв рот, чтобы покрыть всеми известными матами визитёра, — и тут же захлопнул его, получив сильный толчок ладонями в грудь, настолько неожиданный, что захмелевший уже Роберт, споткнувшись, отлетел вглубь прихожей и приложился спиной о стену. Он успел только рассмотреть рыжие взъерошенные волосы и криво сжатые тонкие губы, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку.

— Наконец-то! — зло рявкнул Марко, входя и захлопывая за собой дверь с гулом, разнёсшимся по пустынным коридорам.

Он с ног до головы окинул Роберта, прижавшегося к стене, таким медленным и холодным взглядом, что тот словно почувствовал, как его кожа покрывается ледяными узорами. Этот взгляд означал только одно: Марко был в бешенстве.

Роберт сглотнул, прочистил горло и попытался возмутиться:

— Какого...

— Где кровать? — металлическим голосом прервал его Марко.

— Там... — Роберт показал пальцем в номер. — Но...

Однако Марко, словно утратив к нему интерес, когда получил нужную информацию, решительно зашагал в сторону постели, по дороге стремительно стаскивая с себя одежду. Роберт машинально двинулся за ним, с открытым ртом наблюдая сзади за стриптизом, исполняемым с такой ненавистью, что после, по логике, должно следовать исключительно убийство и ничто другое.

Неизвестно, репетировал ли Марко заранее или у него был врождённый талант, но, когда до кровати оставался один шаг, на нём чернели только трусы, которые он стянул, прыгая на одной ноге и заваливаясь в постель. Марко улёгся, устраиваясь поудобнее, сцепил на груди пальцы в замок, закрыл глаза, развёл колени и решительно сказал:

— Давай!

Приказание заставило Роберта очнуться: он часто заморгал и отвёл глаза от рыжеватых волос в паху, не скрывающих того, что Марко никакого возбуждения не испытывал. Казалось, что он даже мирно задремал, и если Роберт сейчас расположится между его ног и возьмёт его, то Марко не обратит на это никакого внимания.

Роберт отвернулся, подошёл к бару, налил ещё бренди и, отпив, твёрдо сказал:

— Я не буду тебя трахать.

— Будешь, — не открывая глаз, фыркнул Марко. — Куда ты денешься.

— Так, — обернулся Роберт. — Я не понял, кто выиграл: я или ты?

— Ты, — согласно закивал Марко.

— Вот, — неуверенно сказал Роберт. — Значит, ты должен меня слушаться...

— Ну? — Марко открыл глаза и повернул к нему голову.

Ощущение того, что Ритуал превращался в фарс, усиливалось, и это злило ещё больше.

— Встань и подойди сюда, — скомандовал Роберт.

Марко послушно поднялся.

— Прикройся чем-нибудь... — Роберт старательно отвёл глаза, сжимая стакан.

Марко хмыкнул, завернулся в простыню, наподобие тоги, и Роберт с облегчением выдохнул.

— Садись. — Он кивнул на стул рядом. — Бренди будешь?

— Нет. — Марко уселся, упираясь голыми коленями ему в бедро, и нарочито вежливо добавил: — Спасибо.

— Поговорим? — Роберт отодвинулся.

— Поговорим, — подчёркнуто послушно отозвался Марко.

— Блядь... — Роберт снова начал закипать. — Какого хрена?

— Ты же сам предложил. — Марко пожал плечами, и тога сползла до поясницы, обнажая грудь с веснушками.

— Блядь... — Роберт подумал, что вот так и совершаются убийства. — Я не об этом!

— Определись уже, Леви. — Марко подоткнул под себя простыню. — А то задница на твоём стуле мёрзнет... Хочешь, будем разговаривать, хочешь, будем трахаться. Что хочешь, то и будет. — Он взглянул Роберту в глаза. — Это Ритуал, детка.

— Ритуал... — повторил Роберт обречённо.

Злость прошла. Сейчас больше всего хотелось допить бутылку — в ней и так оставалась уже треть, — уткнуться в простыню, скомканную на коленях, покрытых рыжеватым пухом, и пьяно разрыдаться, растирая ею по лицу слёзы и сопли.

Роберт подался к Марко, невесомо провёл пальцами по белёсым бровям, очертил скулу, коснулся тонких губ, приоткрывшихся под его прикосновением, добрался до острых ключиц и ямочки между ними. Остановился, ощущая под подушечками бьющуюся жилку, которую привык чувствовать под губами. Рука пропутешествовала дальше, очерчивая торчащие соски — Роберт мог поклясться, что ощущает их упругость сейчас на языке, будто пальцы передают сигнал. Марко молчал, сжимая простыню. Роберт скользнул ладонью по животу, обводя впадину пупка, выглядывающую из-под белой ткани, и взглянул снизу вверху на Марко. Тот послушно раздвинул ноги.

Роберт выпрямился, убирая руки, и размеренно произнёс, не отрывая взгляда:

— Одевайся и проваливай...

— Ладно... — кивнул Марко. — Как скажешь...

Роберт сделал большой глоток бренди, наблюдая за стриптизом наоборот: одевался Марко с такой же злостью, как и раздевался, — и, когда тот направился к выходу, приказал:

— Постой!

Марко остановился и с интересом обернулся:

— Передумал?

— Я? — усмехнулся Роберт. — Нееет...

— Что тогда? — осторожно спросил Марко.

Роберт поднялся со стула и, пошатываясь, подошёл так близко, что длинный нос чуть не уткнулся в его собственный.

— Почему ты?..

— Что? — не понял Марко.

— Почему именно ты сюда припёрся? — пояснил Роберт. — На Ритуал?

— Позволю я, чтобы ты тут с кем-то другим кувыркался, как же, — криво улыбнулся Марко. — Не дождёшься!

— Блядь... — прошептал Роберт, когда дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Он вернулся к бару, долил остатки бренди в стакан и поднёс к губам. Не успел он допить, как снова поперхнулся — на этот раз из-за того, чего не ожидал услышать, и потому что рот его сам непроизвольно расползался в улыбке.

Он услышал, как в дверь нерешительно постучали.

Роберт, не торопясь, допил и прислушался. В дверь поскреблись. Потом ещё раз — уж совсем едва слышно. Почему-то казалось, что тот, кто сейчас находится с той стороны, уходить не собирается, и, даже если Роберт не откроет, будет сидеть на полу, подпирая дверь спиной. Роберт медленно двинулся к выходу, касаясь ладонью стены, — это позволяло хоть как-то удержать равновесие, в том числе и душевное, которое выпитое бренди так и норовило нарушить. Он дошёл до двери и обхватил пальцами ручку, подумав, что если сейчас увидит за ней горничную, или менеджера, или портье, то сердце его вряд ли выдержит такое разочарование, и он свернётся у порога калачиком и умрёт. Успокаивала только мелькнувшая в затуманенном спиртным сознании относительно здравая мысль, что, пожалуй, горничная вряд ли явится с уборкой в два часа ночи. Хотя сейчас Роберт уже ни в чём не был уверен. Он осторожно нажал на ручку и нерешительно отворил дверь.

— Наконец-то... — нахохлившись, сказал Марко. — Дурак!

— От дурака слышу, — машинально огрызнулся Роберт и отступил, пропуская Марко в номер.

Марко был, как обычно, злой, но словно бесплотный, как видение, — или это Роберт не мог сфокусировать на нём взгляд.

— Я уж думал, тебя совсем вырубило. — Марко легко толкнул его, освобождая себе путь, но и этого хватило, чтобы Роберт едва удержался на ногах: он точно бы рухнул как сноп, если бы его не успели подхватить под мышки и прижать к стене.

— Нет... пока... — ответил Роберт, пьяно улыбнувшись во весь рот и взмахнул руками, застыв, словно в раздумьях, можно ли ему обхватить Марко в ответ: вдруг он развеется рыжей дымкой по комнате.

Тот фыркнул и, продолжая поддерживать Роберта, так и норовящего сползти по стене, сказал:

— Странно... Давно уже пора... До кровати дойдёшь?

— Дойду, — уверенно кивнул Роберт, оседая: он совершенно не чувствовал ног — вместо них было что-то эфемерное, похожее на сахарную вату.

— Понятно. — Марко обхватил его крепче и, прижав к себе, поволок в номер.

— Кровать... там... — махнул в неопределённом направлении Роберт, думая, что для видения его визитёр слишком упругий. Может быть, ему и не чудится.

— Я помню... — пропыхтел Марко: Роберт, казалось, совершенно расслабился, а вес у него был немалый, понятно, что не любое привидение справится.

Но это и не думало сдаваться: оно упорно тащило свою ношу, словно Роберт был тяжело ранен и его необходимо было вынести с поля боя. Роберт же в это время шатался, то утыкаясь ему носом в ухо, то сгребая за футболку и проезжаясь ладонью сквозь ткань по соскам, то хватаясь за ремень джинсов, пробираясь под него пальцами, — на это треклятая нечистая сила только материлась, но рук не разжимала. Когда Роберт в метре до кровати столкнулся с привидением бёдрами, оно хмыкнуло.

— Надо же.. — проговорило привидение едва дыша. — Лучше бы у тебя ноги так стояли...

Вместо ответа Роберт обхватил его за шею, дёрнул к себе и повалил на постель, прижавшись к губам в глубоком поцелуе с горьким вкусом бренди. Поцелуй оказался таким пьянящим, что точно потянул бы ещё на полбутылки. Когда Роберт оторвался от него, комната плыла перед глазами, как в кадре со спецэффектами. Единственное, что он мог разглядеть перед собой, — это рыжие ресницы, длинный нос и кривящиеся в ухмылке тонкие губы, к которым он снова потянулся, чтобы ещё раз удостовериться, настоящее ли всё это. Роберту хотелось прошептать в них, что он будет целоваться без остановки, даже зная, что получит убойную дозу яда. И что, когда кое-кто ворвался сегодня в номер и развалился на постели, разведя колени, вставить ему хотелось больше, чем забить гол. И спросить, кстати, как этому кое-кому удаётся всегда оставаться такой скотиной, и заодно поинтересоваться, выйдет ли кое-кто за него, если Роберт купит кольцо с бриллиантом. Или лучше янтарём, рыжим, как этот долбаный вихор, за который хочется схватить и потянуть к низу живота, хотя он не мог поручиться, делают ли привидения минет.

В общем, сказать хотелось многое, но Роберт успел выдохнуть только:

— Детка... моя... — и в его мозгу словно отключили рубильник: так стало темно.

— Отлично... — последнее, что услышал Роберт, перед тем как рухнул на подушку и захрапел.

Ему казалось ещё, что кто-то уткнулся ему носом в грудь и громко заржал, а после лёг рядом, обняв за плечи, но это было уже, скорее всего, сном.

Утром он едва выбрался из постели: во-первых, кто-то намертво подоткнул под него одеяло так, что было не выпутаться, а во-вторых, голова раскалывалась, отзываясь на любое движение громким «Блядь!». В номере никого не было, и уверенность в том, что шорох за дверью, твёрдое плечо и поцелуй самого высокого градуса были всего лишь сном, окрепла. Даже постель казалась такой холодной, будто сам Роберт в ней не ночевал. В этот момент он даже мог бы решить, что всё это пьяный бред, что вчерашний вечер он провёл в полном одиночестве, а всё остальное — первые симптомы белой горячки.

Мог бы.

Если бы не пакетик со средством от похмелья, аккуратно оставленный на тумбочке у кровати.


End file.
